A semiconductive roller including a nonporous single-layer roller body produced, for example, by blending an ion conductive rubber with a diene rubber to prepare a semiconductive rubber composition, forming the rubber composition into a tubular body and crosslinking the tubular body is advantageously used as a developing roller to be incorporated in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (Patent Document 1: JP2013-129747A).